The present disclosure relates to a low pressure turbine engine component having a high pitch-to-chord turbine airfoil configuration.
In typical low pressure turbines used in aircraft engines, the airfoils are arranged so that they have an axial chord length. Further, adjacent ones of the airfoils are arranged to have a pitch which is the distance in a tangential direction between the trailing edges of adjacent blades. Typically, the airfoils are configured to have a pitch-to-chord ratio which is well below 1.3.